The First and Last Prank Harry Plays
by sapphireash
Summary: Okay, it's a few weeks early for the genre, but hey, it's a cool idea. Halloween prank!fic Incorporates Freddy Krueger into it. Evil!Prank by Harry!Hermione!Ron Graphic to a point. Read at your own risk Please review Sequel is up! VOLDEMORT'S REMORSE


**Okay, it's a few weeks early for the genre, but hey, it's a cool idea. Halloween prank!fic**

"Hey Hermione." Harry said as he motioned her to follow him. She sighed, placing her book down as she followed Harry and Ron to the Room of Requirements. "I want to pull a Halloween prank."

"You're kidding, right?" She asked shrilly.

"Nope. I just completed a potion that makes everyone believe that Freddy Krueger is alive and real. Only, we don't die if he kills us in our dreams. It'll last a whole night. Then, when everyone least expects it, I'll start singing his rhyme."

"That's a stupid-"

"No it isn't. Everyone will be affected. Not just the Slytherins. They need a good dose of fear. Besides, if it works, then I can get Snape to give it to Voldemort, only I'll make it where it's the Teletubbies or Barney." Hermione stared blankly at her best friend before she started to crack up.

"Okay! Okay I concede."

* * *

**DUMBLEDORE**

"One Two, Freddy's coming for you." He started.

"Three four, better lock your doors." Hermione said.

"Five six, grab your crucifix." Dean Thomas continue.

"Seven Eight, Stay up late," a first year giggled.

"Nine ten, never sleep again." The whole of the muggle borns and half bloods finished. The door flung open as a man with sharp claws and a melted face entered. Harry stared in shock before screaming in horror. Hermione and the others followed.

"No, no, no!" they chanted. "Not real! not real!"

"What's wrong kiddies? Miss your wake up calls?" His feet were quick as he came close to Harry, who was horrified. "Welcome to my world, bitch. I should warn you, prince... the first time tends to get a little... messy." Harry gurgled as the man's blades sank into his stomach. Screams were heard as he slumped, blood spilling from his mouth. "It's your fault Dumbledore. You raised him to be the hero."

"Please, no..." Umbridge fainted as the other teachers raced to help Harry. The man laughed and disappeared and Harry fell to the ground.

"Harry!" Dumbledore shot up out of his bed, eyes wide in horror.

* * *

**MCGONAGALL**

Her eyes widened as she watched the man advance onto her students. She was unable to move. Bound by ropes wires.

"One Two, Freddy's coming for you." One started.

"Three four, better lock your doors." Another said.

"Five six, grab your crucifix." A boy continue.

"Seven Eight, Stay up late," a girl giggled.

"Nine ten, never sleep again."

"This is your fault, you know. If you had just listened to Harry when he told you the first time. He would have trusted to come to you." The melted man stated calmly before running Harry through and through into Hermione and Ron. Kids were crying. "Now you, bitch."

"NO!" Minerva sobbed as she sat up. Looking around, she relaxed a bit at seeing it was her room.

**SNAPE**

"One Two, Freddy's coming for you." One started.

"Three four, better lock your doors." Another said.

"Five six, grab your crucifix." A boy continue.

"Seven Eight, Stay up late," a girl giggled.

"Nine ten, never sleep again." That dratted Potter brat finished as a man with melted skin entered the room. He went right up to Draco Malfoy, who looked horrified.

"I'll get you, my pretty! And your little soul, too!" He crackled before slicing the teen's clean off. He laughed insanely as the spells shot at him had no effect. Not even the killing curse. "If you had been nicer, this wouldn't be happening, Severus Snape." The man watched as the demon went to the Potter Brat, who was fighting an invisible force. "Such pretty eyes, just like your mothers." The hall watched in morbid fascination as the demon popped one eye out, followed by the other before jamming his blades all the way through before turning on Severus. "I didn't need a glove to kill your bitch of a mother, and I don't need one now!" He taunted.

Seconds after his blades struck Severus's gut he sat up gasping. Looking around he relaxed at seeing it was his rooms in the Castle. He swore not to fall back asleep, however.

**Malfoy**

Draco snorted as the filthy mudbloods finished their chants. He turned to his friends, only to look sharply at the doors where a melted man stood. Spells were shot at him but he just laughed.

"You can't hurt me. This is my world. And you can't ever leave!" He crackled. Little kids were sobbing for their parents, and Draco wanted to do the same. "Oh, does anyone recognise this head?" He held up a blond woman's head, and Draco let out a choked sob. "Oh, she's yours?" Kids screamed as the head was tossed at Draco.

He woke up to his roommates screaming.

**Weasley(all have the same dream)**

Ron watched in horror at what his friend had came up with. With a jolt he was able to ignore as his parents appeared before him and started to stab them. He finally woke up to the screams of the others.

**Umbridge**

She watched as the demon destroyed her perfected office and boss. Finally he held up a cute little kitten that she hadn't seen in years.

"Tootsie!" She sobbed as he skewered her.

* * *

Harry gave his friends a wince of a smile. He too had had the nightmares, but wouldn't say what the demon potion made him see. They entered the Great Hall, where everyone was jumpy. Even Sybill Trelawney had came down. With a deep breath, Hermione started the horrible prank. Only the first, second, and third years were unaffected and in confusion as why everyone was so spooked.

"One Two, Freddy's coming for you." She said.

"Three four, better lock your doors." Ron went on.

"Five six, grab your crucifix." A boy continue.

"Seven Eight, Stay up late," a girl giggled.

"Nine ten, never sleep again." Harry finished out in a soft tone. A few people started sobbing. Others were screaming. The best were the ones that fainted as the doors slammed open. Only, it was just Argus Filch. Who was obviously pleased by the reaction.

Later that night, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were happily serving detention with Snape as they talked about what they would do to Voldemort.

"I say we do Barney." Harry said, grinning. "Teach him about the 'Power of Love' and all that rot."

"I say we do the Teletubbies or Dora the Explorer." Hermione argued.

"_What_ are you infernal children talking about?" Demanded the professor.

"That was a test run. I wanted to make sure it work before I got you to give it to the dark lord." Harry smirked. "After all, if I keep thinking that the potion will be what will help me destroy him, he will want it to use against me. Only it'll be one that lasts for months. He'll be begging for forgiveness by the time we face off again." Severus nodded in agreement.

"In that case..." The man smirked. "How about the Care Bears." Harry and Hermione shared a look of total disbelief.

"Why the bloody hell didn't we think of that, Mione?"

"Whatever, lets use it!"


End file.
